


I'll Be There In A Minute

by Moonscar



Series: To The Beginning, To The End [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Bombing, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt No Comfort, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Secret Identity, Suicide, Terrorists, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, conferences, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: I'll be there in a minute Dad!" Peter had called from down the hall where his bedroom was. Tony let out an aggravated sigh, shaking his head."We don't have a minute! Come on kid, this conference isn't gonna happen without us!"





	I'll Be There In A Minute

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: THERE ARE MENTIONS OF TERRORISM AND SUICIDE.

"I'll be there in a minute dad!" Peter had called from down the hall where his bedroom was. Tony let out an aggravated sigh, shaking his head.

"We don't have a minute! Come on kid, this conference isn't gonna happen without us!" Tony called, only for a beat of silence to pass before he saw Peter fall out of his bedroom on the floor, putting more emphasis on his sentence. Peter's suit was  pulled up to his abs as he struggled to get his legs through the fabric. He wiggled pathetically on the floor.

He sort of misses when the kid had an ounce of shame left in him when he was in front of Tony.

That shame is gone now.

Peter was now 17 years old an had decided to live in the tower with Tony since his aunt had to move far away for work. It had been a hard decision to make for the kid, but he was determined to stay at his current school with his friends, as long as he could see his aunt regularly. 

Peter had, by some miracle, finally fitted himself into the suit. He pressed the spider emblem on his chest and it instantly tightened around him. Peter sent him a cheeky grin, warming Tony's heart. It was amazing how this kids heart was still so kind and heartfelt after everything he has experienced. 

"See, told you it'd only take a minute!" Peter said cheekily, a bit of smugness in his tone as well. Tony rolled his eyes, clearly exasperated.

''Sure, whatever, just get your mask on and follow me- The reporters are waiting" He said, turning around and walking briskly towards the elevator, holding in a chuckle at the excited pitter-patter of Peter following him.

"What is this conference for Mr.Stark?" Peter asked, keeping up with Tony's strides as he walked next to him, pulling on his mask to hide his identity from the world. 

"This is one is basically gonna be like those Q&A's we have with the little kids, except we don't need to be gentle about not responding to a question" Tony said, making Peter laugh.

"I mean, I've gotten pretty good at dodging the questions from kids asking to know my identity, you know? I swear that little kid Tom still thinks I'm an Android sent by Cyberlife, or that one girl who thinks I'm the Cookie Monster in disguise as a superhero just to steal peoples cookies-"

"You should really just say to the kid you stole that Android one from a video game" 

"Nah, I want him to come up to me when he grows up and still be convinced I'm an Android-"

Tony shook his head, a smile playing on his lips as he entered the elevator, Peter entering soon after. 

"Pure evil, that's what you are" Tony said, his tone sarcastic. Peter gave an exaggerated gasp, putting a hand on his chest in feigned offense.

"I'll have you know I helped this very nice old lady get her cat down from a tree yesterday!" Peter said in a pathetic attempt to help his case.

"And what exactly made this old lady so nice?"

"... She gave me a rice crispy" Is all Peter said, a pout clear in his tone, most likely because he knew in what direction this conversation was going. Tony snorted.

"Aren't kids not supposed to take food from strangers?" Tony asked, smirking as Peter huffed

"I'm not a kid! I'm almost legally an adult!" 

"You'll always be a kid to me" Tony quipped 

"Right, because you're so old" Peter responded wittily, and this time it was Tony's turn to gasp.

"You take that back!" Tony defended, the elevator door opening in that exact moment

"You set yourself up for that one" Is all that Peter replied, his tone smug as he stepped out of the elevator. Tony shook his head and quickly caught up to Peter, muttering profanities under his breath, only succeeding in making Peter laugh.

They didn't say anything else as they walked to the conference room where all the others were most likely waiting for them to arrive.

Well, Tony could just say it's Peter's fault they were late. 

Soon enough they arrived at the front of the door that would lead them to the conference room. They could already hear the talking and snapping of cameras trough the door.

Peter didn't show any hesitation as he opened the door and walked through. Tony felt a swell of pride at this, because only a few months ago Peter would have had a full blown anxiety attack at even the idea of talking or showing up in front of so many reporters and people, or just public speaking in general. Tony followed suit, only to instantly be bombarded by the flashing lights. Tony sent his camera-ready grin to the people in the crowd before walking to his chair, ignoring his teammate's glares drilling holes in the back of his neck.

Soon enough both Peter and Tony got seated, sitting next to each other as they usually did. The other people that were at this conference (More like a Q&A if you asked Tony) were Natasha, Steve, Rhodey, Clint and Sam. Everyone else had stood down from coming, either because they didn't have the time or weren't comfortable with the crowd, which was understandable.

Tony was the first to speak up.

"Thank you everyone for coming to the conference, now, raise your hands if you have any ques-" 

Tony never got the chance to finish his sentence.

Peter had stood up quickly and frantically, his chair knocking backwards and skidding along the floor, successfully silencing every noise in the room. His 'eyes' had gone as wide as they can go before he turned around and looked at Tony. Even with the mask on Tony could sense his panic

"There's som-" 

Then an explosion rang out and everything went black.

Tony stared down at the old gun, the weight and coolness of it grounding him in a strange, twisted way.

"You know, it's incredible that you were 1 of only 6 people to die when the bomb went off. It's a true miracle, a twisted miracle, but a miracle none the less" Tony said to no one in peculiar.

Unless you consider half a box of ashes as a person.

Tony and May had ended up splitting the ashes between themselves. At first Tony had declined but May had insisted, saying that Tony had done something for Peter that she would have never been able to do herself, how he had completed him in a way she couldn't.

The key word is had.

Tony only tears his gaze away from the gun to look at the small box of ashes that lay across from him, sitting there, mocking him in a way.

He feels like he's going to vomit. 

Tony knows that Peter wouldn't have wanted this, wouldn't have wanted for Tony to take up his own life simply because he was gone now. He would have probably told him that he was sorry for leaving so early, or that Tony has so much more to look forward to, other people that he cares for, and that care for him.

Even if that were true, it wouldn't be enough.

No one's coming to save him now.

Maybe if Steve and Bucky were chatting just one room away, or if Rhodey's whirring leg could be heard through the door of the living room, or if Nat or Clint came inside  the living room to play Mario cart, maybe he would consider putting the gun down, if more for them than himself.

But there is no sound.

Not sound to show any sign of life from his friends.

So he stares down at the gun that has a singular bullet planted in it's cylinder, if only to delay his suicide a bit with maximum of 6 tries to take away his own life.

Minimum of 1 try.

So lifts the gun to his head, the cool metal of the barrel pressing against his temple being a stark contrast to the sweat and warmth that is on the grip of it, where his hand is clenching it tightly.

He uses his thumb to flick the safety off.

Presses his finger lightly on the trigger.

And in the weird haze of him realizing he is doing this, he feels his heart pick up speed and his body warm up as he smiles sadly, and suddenly tears are pooling down his cheeks.

"I'll be there in a minute son"

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly ow, my heart.
> 
> I was supposed to write something for a Valentines Week thingy I want to do, but nooooooo, i just had to jump back to this half written fic I wrote a week or two ago and finish it-
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it anyways! =D And by enjoy I mean cry your eyes out because of all the angst
> 
> Please leave a comment! I love reading them and replying to them! =D


End file.
